(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for conditioning materials by adding liquid thereto. More specifically this invention relates to methods and apparatus for conditioning grain flows by adding liquid directly to the grain flow. Those having ordinary skill in the art are workers in the grain industry who are responsible for conditioning grain.
(2) Description of the Related Art (Including
Information Disclosed Pursuant to 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99)
It is commonly known within the feed grain industry that the nutritional value of grains to be fed to livestock is potentiated at different moisture levels. Feed grains are typically held in storage prior to being dispensed for either further processing or ultimate end use. During storage, the moisture content of the grain can widely fluctuate. Before further processing or end use, the grain is typically tested for present moisture content and then conditioned to bring that grains' moisture content to a desired level.
Once the optimum moisture content is determined for a specific batch of grain, a continuous flow of the grain will be initiated and liquid will be sprayed directly upon the grain to increase the moisture level.
In past methods used for conditioning the grain, the moisture content of the grain to be conditioned is obtained and that content is compared to the desired level of moisture. The difference in moisture is then dispensed onto the grain. The moisture content, after the addition of liquid, is not checked or monitored because equipment capable of measuring moisture levels of freshly wetted grain were prohibitively expensive and often applicable only to batch monitoring and not continuous flow.
The following United States Patents are known to applicant and are disclosed because they may be considered material by Examiner. Those patents are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Applicant ______________________________________ 4,993,316 Feb. 19, 1991 GREER 4,898,092 Feb. 06, 1990 GREER 4,742,463 May 03, 1988 VOLK, JR. 4,721,448 Jan. 26, 1988 IRISH, ET AL. 4,499,111 Feb. 12, 1985 OETIKER, ET AL. 3,932,736 Jan. 13, 1976 ZAROW, ET AL. ______________________________________
Both GREER patents disclose grain conditioning apparatus that employ a moisture sensing device together with a continuous flow of grain. In each, the positioning of the sensor is restricted to being upstream of the moisture application. Therefore, the grain is not freshly wetted when it passes the sensing device. Instead, the moisture is detected by the sensor and then the grain is passed under a moisture applicator before said grain is transported beyond the conditioning apparatus.
VOLK shows a method and apparatus for a pellet mill controller with dye temperature control. A moisture meter is employed in the pelletization process in a cooling section of the apparatus that is placed after moisturization and pelletization. While not explicitly stated, it can be inferred that the pellets have a moisture content but are not freshly wetted.
IRISH discloses a pelletizer with moisture control sensor. Like VOLK, IRISH detects the moisture content of pellets after they have been produced. Once again, it is not explicitly stated that the pellets are not wet when the moisture content is read, but it can be inferentially assumed since the pellets emerge from the pelletizing process in which they are formed and are introduced into a cool-air shaker before being periodically sampled for moisture content. Liquid, however, has been previously added to the pellets in the form of a syrup. Moisture in the form of steam is also injected during the pelletization process. The moisture content of the pellets is measured by an infra-red moisture analyzer. Because the components of the pellets are thoroughly mixed in the pelletization process and the moisture additive is in the form of steam, it may be assumed that the pellets upon exiting the mixer conditioner are not wetted upon their surface.
OETIKER discloses a process for continuously determining the moisture content of spoilable grain products. OETIKER includes the well known method of measuring moisture content through the use of a capacitor. The measurement of the moisture content is made prior to either wetting or drying of the grain. It is specifically stated that measuring processes with microwaves, gamma-rays, and the like are not being considered due to the risks inherent in the rays.
ZAROW discloses an automatic pellet producing system. Like the other pellet making processes and apparatus previously discussed, it appears from the process disclosed that the pellets are not wetted when their moisture content is measured. A means for assuring that liquid water is not introduced together with the steam is also described.